


Call of the Wolf

by Aliensquidkitty



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventuring, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: Valella is the Dragonborn, though she is young she wants to help anyone that asks. It drives her companion insane but can the two of them make it through the impending trials that are brought to the forefront during the turbulent time in Skyrim.





	Call of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is rushed. I've been having pretty crappy sleep and it's not up to my normal standard. Please keep that in mind. This is just something to get a plot bunny out of my head.

**_17th, Second Seed; 4th Era Year: 201_ **

 

Valella, a woman of medium structure was hunting in the woods near Helgen. Her fur armor protected her against the familiar cold climate of Skyrim. Born in the forests near Ivarstead, the 24 year old had raven colored hair, albeit it was braided and resting over her shoulder. Her slightly reddened and tan skin was free of major scars. Ice blue eyes looked away from her intended target of a deer, what was that?

 

She was the daughter of two Adventurers. Her mother was half nord and half redguard; her father was full nord, blue eyes just like her. Her mother was slightly darker skinned than her daughters, but Valella inherited her mother’s skin tone, her raven hair and compassionate personality. What did she earn from her father? His sarcasm and his ice colored eyes. Val had learned to live off the land, even when her parents settled down in Skogurheim, a small cottage just outside of Ivarstead.

 

Valella was unmarried, had no intention to at the moment. After an illness took her mother at a young age, her father grew worried and protective about his only daughter. It has been two full moons since her father passed away unexpectedly, she was fully alone now. A part of her yearned for someone to take care of her,just like her parents had done to one another.

 

A low roar came from the east. Wait. Over there was Helgen! Her bow was finally fully lowered, abandoning her prey and rushed to the town. Her heart hammering in her chest as she struggled with the knee deep snow. She could smell the scent of burning wood, burning bodies, and blood. Her gaze was drawn to the black form flying over the barrow to the north. Was that… it couldn’t be. A dragon! It flew through the air and away, towards the rift and past the Throat of the World.

 

“Please.” Valella whispered as she managed to get to the main road and sprinted towards the gates of the village. Opening the large wooden gates, she made a b-line to the courtyard of the destroyed fort. Her breathing was coming out in pants as she searched the courtyard for any signs of life… or bodies. No birds sang, no animals could be heard. Then she found a burnt body. Her lips were drawn into a frown as she picked up the burnt journal, the body turning to ash in the process.

 

Well, fuck. Carefully she opened it, looking over the person’s last thoughts. Hm, they were taken by the imperial army for trying to cross the border to Hammerfell. Riverwood! It could be in granger but… survivors. There was a cave where she came from. Maybe there were survivors in there. Valella gave a frustrated growl and walked out of the destroyed town.

 

It took an hour but she reached the inside of the cave, it was wet and damp, this was so much fun. Valella snarked to herself as she came to an opening. Eyes looked to her left, movement… someone was alive. Muffled footfalls were rushed as she knelt by the injured nord. “what are you doing here?” he croaked out, a blue eye watching Valella. He was a few years older than she was, his blonde hair was loose except for a lone braid behind his ear. The man was wearing stormcloak officer armor.

 

“I don’t-” Valella started, trying to help the injured man.

 

“You need to get out of here! You need agh- to warn Riverwood.”

 

“I’m not leaving you!” Valella stated firmly, offering a health potion to him. “Here. Drink this.” She encouraged as she opened the flask and helped him drink it.

 

“thank you.” He replied as he got to his feet, the cave was collapsing, valella jumped as a massive rock crashed against the floor. “we need to get out of here! Come on!” the nord grabbed Valella’s wrist. She couldn’t stop him if she wanted, following at a run, valella glanced over to him. The bright sun hitting her eyes as they reached open air.

 

“whatever the dragon wanted… it’s gone now.” the nord grumbles as he walked down the trail. “we should probably split up, this area will be swarming with Imperial’s soon enough.” the venom in his tone shocked Valella just a little. “I’m sure my sister will help you out. Gerdur runs the mill… I am Ralof and you are?”

 

“Valella.” She replied, sighing softly, fixing her bow on her back she took at a jog. Black hair was flowing around her face as she rather quickly made her way down and to Riverwood. It was another hour before she had been told rather bluntly to warn the Jarl about Riverwood and being defenseless. She was tired. Surely the Inn would have a nice bed for her to sleep for an hour or so. Passing the blacksmith she heard the calls.

 

“Oy, oy, oy. Look at this fine lass.”

 

“Why do you get the pretty women and leave the beasts for the rest of us?”

 

“I can’t help it if women find me fascinating. Besides, a woman like her would be a waste to a man like you.”

 

“She must be a witch then, look at them eyes. They put some spell on me.”

 

The two men bickered as Vaella passed them, her blue eyes rolled as she tried to give them no mind. Seriously, she wasn’t some prize to be won; she was her own person thank you. An irritated expression flashed over her features as she walked up the front stairs of the Inn; **_The Sleeping Giant._** Who would name a tavern or inn that? Was it always this bad? Name wise? She was about to give an irritated rumble when a man leaning against the wall stared at her. Was he holding up the wall for Fun? _Gods above he looks like an ass._  She mentally thought as she walked up to him.

 

He looked to be just a little older than her, his brown hair was styled just a little in the front but it was short in length. He had black leather armor on him, Must be a ranger, judging by his get up. His golden eyes drew Val in, it was an odd color, even for a Nord like him. He was taller than her too. Almost every nord was taller than her.

 

“Can i help you?” she started, raising a black brow to the taller man, her arms were crossed over her chest.

 

“So, you just turn your nose up like some damned nobel? ” The ranger asked, his tone clearly bored.

 

 _No, i ignore them because it takes a vain person to answer them._ Velella thought as she rolled her eyes. “Excuse me?”

 

“What? You didn’t hear those two idiots cat calling you? Although they were right to admire you though.”

 

 _…. I’m going to punch this man._ “Really?” She drawled out just a little, she saw him furrow his brows at her comment. Good, she was getting under his skin.

 

“Yes, for days they had been chasing after every pair of legs that has walked past them.” _Wait what?! Oh this she had to hear._

 

“What have you been doing for days? Holding up the wall?” she couldn’t help the lopsided smirk that graced her lips as the man glowered at her.

 

“No. I was tracking my wolf Karnwyr through this side of skyrim. We got separated a week ago while hunting. I heard rumors that bandits were holding pit fights so; i’m going to stop them.” He explained.

 

The look on Valella’s face was one of ‘are you serious’. “Wait, wait, wait.” she started, crossing her arms over her chest. “ so you’re telling me; you lost your wolf a **WEEK** ago. And just **NOW** you’re deciding to go after it?” she asked, _is this man an idiot?_  “How did you lose him?”

 

“Personal Reasons, That is none of your buisness.” The ranger commented rather gruffly.

 

 _What an asshole._ “Uh-huh.” Velella raised a brow. “Well then. If you want.” _Though with your Attitude it is going to be interesting_ “I can help you find him.” she leaned against the wooden pillar behind her, taking a pose similar to his own.

 

“Sure, i could certainly do worse for company.” _you….what!?_ “Also, Karnwyr is not a pet. I’ve had him since i was Seventeen. Me and that wolf are closer than… brothers.”

 

 _He is a wolf. Of course i wouldn’t pet him at first, not unless i’ve gained his trust._ “Alright then.” Velella rolled her eyes and shook her head, pushing off the pillar and walking back down the steps of the Inn.

 

“What is your name?” The ranger asked, following the smaller woman. _Now he asks?_

“Valella. What about you?” _Such manners… I’m not a good example either._

 

“Bishop.”

 

“Ahh… alright we are burning Daylight. Let’s head to Whiterun Stables and grab some horses. It will be quicker that way.” Velella added before taking off at a jog, her braided black hair flowing behind her. Not waiting for an answer from Bishop, if he wanted help he would follow her. _This would certainly be an adventure_ “Let’s hope he doesn’t kill me at least.” she muttered to herself.


End file.
